Nada es como parece
by Candy96
Summary: Traducción de mi fic original "not too long", sigue la misma historia con mínimos cambios. Jay y Erin mantiene una relación de "amigos con derechos" hasta que las cosas se complican y tienen que enfrentar las consecuencias. (Severide presente en los primero capítulos)


Holaaaa! No sé si habrá alquien que lea en español, quiero creer que sí. Este fic es el mismo que "not too long" pero escrito en español, no es que haya abandonado el otro, solo que siendo el español mi lengua nativa, se me hace más fácil escribir y puedo explayarme más.

Espero tenga lectores, lean y deen su opinión. Sigo la misma linea que con "not too long" pero con un poco más de detalles, los cambios en la historia son mínimos.

* * *

><p>Como cada vez que se juntaban, estaban vistiéndose en silencio, espalda contra espalda. Esta vez era el departamento de Erin. Era casi una rutina, salían de trabajar, se encontraban en la casa de alguno de los dos, o en el bar con el resto del equipo; cenaban, tomaban algo, hablaban o miraban televisión, y de una manera u otra siempre terminaban juntos en la cama. Después de la noche apasionada, cada uno iría a su respectiva casa, al otro día actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, y por la noche todo se repetía.<p>

Todo había empezado cinco meses atrás, se habían juntado en Molly's con el resto del equipo, y después de varios shots de tequila y botellas de cerveza, los dos estaban completamente fuera de sí. Bajo las influencia de Antonio compartieron un taxi en vez de manejar, y cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban los dos en el umbral de la entrada al departamento de Jay, sus bocas luchando la una con la otra, sus manos no queriendo perder ninguna parte del otro.

-Estos días estuviste algo distante. ¿Está todo bien? –Jay pregunto preocupado mientras se abrochaba sus jeans.

-No… Quiero decir, creo, creo que deberíamos terminar con todo esto. –Erin se sentó en el borde de su cama, sus brazos cruzados sobre la bata de seda que cubría su cuerpo.

-¿Qué, por qué? Erin, nadie sabe sobre nosotros, y la pasamos bien.

-No, no es eso a lo que me refiero. –Jay la interrumpió.

-Ya sé, queres que esto, lo nuestro, sea algo serio. Y te entiendo, yo quiero lo mismo, pero… -Se sentó a su lado y suavemente acarició su espalda, tratando de darle consuelo.

-No Jay, voy a ser sincera antes de que sigamos malinterpretando todo. Las cosas con Kelly se están volviendo serias, ya tuvimos algunas citas y… es un buen chico y no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Salir con él, y acostarme con vos, no es correcto. Siento que lo estoy engañando, y yo no soy así. –Levanto la mirada esperando su reacción, pero cada vez que lo miraba solo se perdía en el azul de sus ojos, y veía el dolor de sus palabras. –Perdón Jay.

-No. No, está bien. No es como si fuéramos novios o algo así. –Rápidamente se levanto, agarró su campera negra y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Jay, espera. –Corrió tras él. Las cosas no podían terminar así. –Habla conmigo, decime algo, grítame si es lo que sentís, pero no te vayas así.

-¿Qué queres que te diga Erin? Duele. –Hablaba evitando mirar sus ojos, si lo hacía iba a quebrarse delante suyo. – Entiendo que no somos, éramos una pareja, pero después de todo este tiempo juntos pensé que no sé, las cosas serían de otro modo. Pero no te preocupes, Kelly merece una oportunidad Lindsay, no pierdas más tiempo conmigo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde que Jay y Erin terminar su relación de "amigos con derechos", y aún que no quisieran, su relación en inteligencia había cambiado y todos podían verlo. Después de un tiempo cambiaron de compañeros para que las situaciones no sean tan tensas pero así y todo, ya nada era lo mismo. No eran más los amigos que solían ser.<p>

Más de una vez Jay se cruzo a Erin con Kelly en Moly's, algunas otras en la estación. Siempre los vio felices, de la mano, sonriendo, y aún que él quería que Erin sea feliz, le molestaba no poder ser él el causante. Y para que todo terminara de ser perfecto, Voight aceptaba a Kelly. Todo iba en viento en popa para ellos.

Mientras tanto Jay se destruía por dentro. Había tratado de estar bien con la decisión de su compañera, pero él realmente la quería, lo que más ansiaba era tener una relación seria con ella, que todos supieran que Erin Lindsay era su chica. Algunas noches probaba ir a bares que no frecuentaba, encontrar alguna chica, tratar de comenzar de nuevo. Pero nadie parecía ser suficiente.

* * *

><p>Era jueves, recién terminaban un caso en el que habían estado trabajando la última semana. Lo único que Jay quería en ese momento era ir a su departamento, tomar una cerveza y dormir, pero a último momento su mamá había llamado invitándolo a cenar. Camino pesadamente hasta los vestidores y empezó a buscar en su locker su otra muda de ropa. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Erin entro en la habitación, agarrándolo del brazo, impidiendo que se vaya.<p>

-¿Te vas a tu casa?

-No es asunto tuyo. –Trato de seguir caminando.

-Jay… por favor. Tengo que hablar con vos. –Se dio media vuelta para mirarla, el cansancio de la semana evidente en su rostro, ojeras pronunciadas, hombros caídos, pelo revuelto. Su voz más pesada de lo normal. –Somos los únicos que quedamos, ¿podemos sentarnos y hablar?

-Supongo no tengo otra opción. –Vio como su compañera se sentaba en la larga banqueta, él opto por quedarse parado en frente suyo -¿Qué pasa Erin?

-¿Podes sentarte a mi lado? No es fácil lo que tengo que decirte.

Suspirando profundamente Jay se sentó a su lado. La última vez que le pareció difícil decirle algo, estaba dejándolo. ¿Qué podría ser ahora? –Erin…

-Sí… -Cerró los ojos y suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos. Estuvo así por un momento hasta que volvió a mirarlo. –Estoy embarazada.

Jay la miro como si tuviera un fantasma frente a él. ¿De verdad tenía las agallas suficientes para buscarlo y presumir su situación? Era un golpe bajo. -¿Qué esperas de mi, que salte de felicidad, que te felicite y diga cuán feliz estoy? –Se paro furioso del banco. –Dale mis felicitaciones a Severide de mi parte. –Empezó a caminar para irse.

"Bien hecho" pensó Erin. Era obvio que iba a interpretar mal las cosas. Cuando vio que se estaba yendo se desespero. Le había tomado suficiente coraje buscarlo y decirle su situación, no podía dejar que se fuera sin saber la verdad. -¡Jay! Detente, escúchame por favor. –Vio que se detuvo, aún de espaldas a ella. –Con Kelly no paso nada… es tu bebé.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, parecía que la sangre no corría más por sus venas. Trato moverse y se encontró inmóvil, asombrado. ¿Había escuchado bien, iba a ser papá? Pensó, y sabía que era posible, más de una vez habían estado los dos lo suficiente ebrios como para olvidar cuidarse. Lentamente se dio vuelta, aún tratando de asimilar la noticia. -¿De verdad? –Examino su rostro esperando una respuesta. Sus ojos brillaban con las lágrimas que trataba de contener, el miedo evidente detrás de su faceta de chica fuerte. Vio como una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y lentamente asentía con la cabeza. Sin poder contenerse mucho más se acerco a ella y la abrazo. –Dios Erin, vamos a ser papas. –Sonrió.

Erin sollozó en su pecho, abrumada por el cambio que estaba pasando en su vida, y todo lo que aún faltaba. Respiro profundamente y empezó a hablar. –El lunes antes de que empezara nuestro turno fui al doctor y me hicieron un análisis de sangre y en la tarde me llamaron confirmando mis sospechas.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estas? –Seguía abrazándola, no quería soltarla. Había extrañado sentir su calor, el latido de su corazón.

-El lunes próximo tengo una ecografía, pero teniendo en cuanta mi último periodo, supongo que dos meses o un poco más.

-Wow Erin. –La soltó y empezó a caminar por el cuarto hablando. –Tenemos que hablar con Voight, sabemos que se va a enojar pero ahora no podes seguir haciendo operativos. Oh, cuando le cuente a mi mamá, va a estar tan feliz. Va a querer conocerte. –Siguió caminando maravillado por todo lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos brillando de felicidad. –Y los turnos con el doctor, ¿puedo ir contigo a la ecografía, verdad?

-Jay –No sabía cómo frenarlo. –Yo aún estoy en Kelly.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado :)<p>

En estos días vuelvo. Los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas!


End file.
